tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Are We There Yeti?
"Are We There Yeti?" is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Total Drama. Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Owen have to escape the forest and return to the camp, hosted by Chef. Chris doesn't appear but he does in flashbacks. Duncan is eliminated. Plot The episode begins as the final four campers awaken to find themselves in the middle of the forest. Since Chris is busy hosting a "frou-frou" unnamed awards show, Chef takes over as host for the day. He tells the campers that their challenge is to go back to camp; giving them two bags of items that they will be needed in order to survive the challenge. Gwen is angry because she has been left in the forest with Heather and states that she would rather swim in the shark infested waters of Lake Wawanakwa. Duncan acts like a coward in front of Chef, holding onto him before he leaves and begs for him not to leave. However, this is his guise in order to steal night goggles from Chef; fittingly, Heather thinks he is up to something. Duncan and Owen are paired up, while Heather and Gwen are forced to be partners. Chef then boards a helicopter and flies back to camp, leaving the campers stranded out in the wilderness. Duncan and Owen quickly run into the forest in order to get away from the girls and confuse them. They check their supplies: a map, binoculars, bug spray and a sleeping bag. Owen thinks it's all good, but notices that there's no food, which greatly upsets him, but Duncan remains calm and thinks they will get out of the forest quickly with the night-vision goggles that he swiped from Chef. The boys quickly check the map and Duncan thinks that they go right while Owen thinks that camp is in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, the girls use a compass and go north. Heather believes they will be fine if they are not killed by Sasquatchanakwa. However, Gwen thinks that it is just a story that Chef made to scare them. Meanwhile, at the camp, Chef is seen relaxing and reading a book, most likely having forgotten about the campers that are still lost in the forest. Duncan and Owen climb up a mountain and Owen admits that Chef's story scared him, but Duncan thinks that the story is only made up. Then he quickly spots the girls and teases them thinking they are going the wrong way, but Gwen says that their compass tells them to go north where camp is. Duncan checks the map and slaps his forehead, realizing that he and Owen have been going the wrong way and holding the map upside down. Back at camp, Chef goes through the campers' belongings, finding Heather's makeup, Owen's secret stash of candy, Duncan's knife, and Gwen's diary. At the river, Heather and Gwen know that despite the fact that they hate each other, they must work as a team in order to win because they feel that the boys may be bonding. They finally agree and see the boys floating on a raft and getting ahead. Gwen and Heather team up to stop the boys from winning. Later at night, Heather and Gwen try to get their stuff back, only to find a large foot print. Thinking it is a prank, Gwen jumps in the bushes and is shocked to find out that she is on top of Sasquatchanakwa, who made the footprint. A large chase commences, forcing the four campers to find shelter in a cave full of bats, which chases the campers out. Heather and Gwen accept defeat and the boys offer to let them sleep with them. While the boys set up camp, Heather tells Gwen to let them think they are strong boys. On the other side, Owen asks Duncan if they should trust them, which Duncan responds by telling Owen to trust no one and hides the map under his shirt. The girls act as if they are scared and fool the boys. Heather tells Duncan she can't sleep and starts cuddling with him which he allows. The next morning, Duncan notices that the map is missing and becomes angry over it. Owen tells him that he has become weak, but smells sticky buns made by Chef and runs toward camp faster than the girls. Unfortunately, he steers clear of the pole and eats the sticky buns while the girls reach the pole and win. Later at the ceremony, Chef has to eliminate either Duncan or Owen, choosing the former. Indignant, but glad to be leaving, he declares that he will be glad to get back to juvie. While he remains bitter with Heather for mocking him and Owen, who burped at his face, he and Gwen part on good terms. As he rides on the boat, Chef scares him repetitively through the use of a Sasquatchanakwa costume. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia General *It is interesting to note that before the Campfire Ceremony, the final four went into the confessionals in the order they were eliminated in Canada and the US. Duncan went first (4th), Heather went next (3rd), then Gwen (2nd), and finally Owen (1st), who is never eliminated. *Owen says that he has conquered his fear of heights, but a few days later it came back to him. He is possibly referring to DJ tossing him off the cliff during Paintball Deer Hunter. *When Chef is doing the recap, he gives all of the campers nicknames: **'Owen:' The Chubby One **'Duncan:' The Delinquent **'Heather:' Mouthy Girl **'Gwen:' The Gruesome Chick *With Duncan's elimination, all members of the Killer Bass have been eliminated. **This also leaves Owen as the only male camper left in the competition. *This is the last episode Sasquatchanakwa is referred to by his name. In future episodes, he is referred as "Bigfoot" or the "Yeti". *This is the only competition-related episode in the series in which Chris does not have any lines nor appears physically. Continuity *This episode features the second longest pause before an elimination announcement in the show, due to it being the last one in Total Drama Island. **The longest one is in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. *This is the third episode (and second in a row) to feature a challenge that involved returning to camp. *Chef steals some candy from Owen's secret stash that is shown in the previous episode. *This is the second of the only four episodes that Chef has hosted in the series. References *This episode's title is referenced to the phrase, Are We There Yet?. *Chef refers to Gwen and Heather's group as "Grim and Grimmer". This is a reference to the 1994 movie, Dumb and Dumber. *When Owen is in the confessional talking about his previous challenge to jump off the 1000-foot high cliff into the water, he says he is the "king of the world". This is a reference to the 1997 movie, Titanic. Goofs *When the campers are running out of the cave due to the bats inside of it, they are seen carrying three bags, but Chef only gave them two. When they entered, they were only carrying one bag. *When Owen walks up to a candy-bar trap, there is no rope, but when he is trapped, the rope is clearly visible. *When Owen is looking at the map holding it upside down, the mountains on it are drawn as if he is holding the map properly. So, if he held the map properly, the mountains would be upside down. *One of Duncan's neckband spikes are missing when he is sleeping. Also, his wristband is shown on the wrong arm numerous times, and when he lifts up his shirt to check on the map, his section of shirt is missing. *Comcast calls this episode "Are We There Yet?" leaving off the "i" at the end of "Yeti". *Owen bites the candy bar, but its physical appearance is not altered after he swallows. *Sometimes the transitioning sound effect will play, but the visual transition does not appear. Running Gags * Owen's running gag: Duncan pushes Owen off the cliff when he is too afraid to climb back down. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes with eliminations